


Blue Feather (Revali x Link)

by mickeymouse3309



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Past Lives, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), and salty, revali is sour, takes place after the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymouse3309/pseuds/mickeymouse3309
Summary: Revali has feelings for Link?!?In what universe right?...right?-------Takes place after the game ends, everyone is alive!I am reposting this from my Wattpad account:@Sans_typefaceI DID NOT STEAL THIS!!
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. First Thoughts

**This story takes places a few years after defeating Ganon, the champions came back to life. (I wish it happened in the game )**

Link's POV

_Pissed?_ Yes.

_Bored?_ Yea...

_Annoyed?_ Hell yes.

Link was annoyed, but even then, the word was an understatement. Not only was Zelda dragging him all across Hyrule for the entire day, but she also thought it was a good idea to invite the other champions to an "important meeting to discuss the divine beasts" or however she liked to call it. But let's be honest...It was just an excuse to meet with Mipha and Urbosa. With the amount of time they spent together, he was surprised Mipha was the one who had a crush on _him_. 

Usually, he wouldn't mind it, but today he was tired and all he wanted was to jump into his bed and sleep for all eternity (or 100 years if you know what I mean). Link was now waiting with Zelda for the arrival of the other champions. She had adjusted her dress more times then he could count and fidget with the necklace she received from Mipha as well. At this point, Link was even considering going back to sleep for the next 100 years...

"HEY THERE PRINCESS, LITTLE GUY! HOW ARE YOU DOING?" Link turned around to see Daruk waving with his usual grin. A small smile made it's way to his face, he was about to respond, but Zelda interrupted him.

"Daruk, it's so good to see you after such a long time, how is it with Vah Rudania? We're there any more problems?" She bombarded him with questions about his divine beast, Daruk proceeded to laugh and answer her questions, forgetting Link existed. She never gave Link an opportunity to at least say "hello", no wonder everyone thought he was mute.

When he came here to train with his father, he would speak, laugh, showed so much emotion. But when he was assigned to be Zelda's bodyguard, he suddenly didn't have the time to speak to anybody else than Zelda or the other champions. Forget speaking, when was the last time he was able to feel something other than anger or sadness?

Now that he thinks about it, Zelda never really talked to him, sometimes she would tell him to do something but otherwise ignored him (a certain rito we know and love?). He would sometimes speak to Mipha or on rare occasions to Daruk, or even Urbosa when completely necessary, but that's about it.

Meanwhile, he was lost in his thoughts other champions arrived. They decided that today's "meeting" will be in the library.

"What about you, Link?" Mipha suddenly asked him, causing him to whip his head around to see Mipha standing there, behind her the other champions and Zelda. It appears that while he was lost in his thoughts, others were having some sort of conversation he was not paying attention to.

After a while, when he didn't answer, Revali thought it was a good time to make fun of the blond boy once again and said:

"We were talking about the one-week vacation and places we wanted to go, but I guess Mr. Important here won't be going anywhere because I believe it would end like last time."

Link knew exactly what he was referring to but because he knew Revali was just attempting to get a reaction out of him, he decided to stay silent was the best option here.

When Revali didn't get the reaction he was looking for, he just frowned, clicked his beak, then continued talking to the others and being self-absorbed again. All while Link was just standing there, thinking about what he has done to make the rito hate him so much. 

I mean, Link hasn't done anything to him since he met him, and he didn't know him before then...Right?

**So this was kind of an introduction chapter (sorry it was so short I will try to improve later on) You're welcome to suggest ideas for this story or give me some advice on how to write and stuff... Anyway, I will try to update it every week.**

_Okay so this is my authors note, I hope you enjoyed, I added a few different things but overall this is the work of Alexernk!_

_**Word count: 721 (Without author notes)** _


	2. Silent Tears and Unexpected Reactions

Links POV

After 3 tiring hours, Link finally managed to slip out of the library. All he did there was watch Zelda's never-ending flirting with Mipha, Urbosa treating Zelda like her child, and Daruk and Revali talking and having fun. 

Where was Link?

Well, he was sitting at the table over watching them, wanting to talk but felt too awkward to join in on a conversation. He was tired and sure Zelda can take care of herself, it's not like any of them would realize he was gone nor care anyway.

As he was making his way through the castle to his chambers he overheard some older nobles talking:

"Tomorrow is the 23rd of July right?"

"Yea, even though it has been 102 years since his disappearance, there are those who morn him as we would."

"He was a good man and even better father. Raising Link alone in the castle would be no easy feat, yet he did it and raised a hero an of Hyrule."

July 23rd was the day his father died. Link's father was a knight and a dear friend to many people including the king himself. He died in a battle protecting some villagers from monsters, it was also the last time he saw his mother, brother, and his sister. The last time he saw them was right before his father's death, he was 14 at the time and they were going to the castle from their home village so Link could start training with other knights.

____________________________________________________________________________

He made his way to a nearby balcony, he needed some fresh air. It was about midnight, the moon high up in a sky full of stars. It wasn't freezing but he was cold, he closed his eyes, taking in the cool, fresh air. He stood there for a few minutes before he sat on the edge of the stone balcony, letting his legs dangle over the edge if, at any moment, he could fall.

Minutes turned to an hour of taking in the night, looking up at a sky full of freedom, lost in his thoughts of what life could have been if his father was alive. A fat tear rolled down his cheek, falling onto his lap, then another and another. Soon he was almost sobbing, he missed his family, his father, he missed the smiles the smaller kids would have when he would teach them how to fight. (Okay sorry I am referencing the Link in Twilight Princess) If he could have 5 more minutes with his father, he would give _anything_ to see him again, to see his family.

"Are you not cold out here hero, perhaps your skin thicker than your skull?" A snarky voice called behind him, making him jump, almost falling off the ledge. He was embarrassed by this motion and the tears still falling down his face, not as big as they once were. Shaking his head slightly, he looked down at the ground, ashamed of crying out here and running from his problems. A small smile made it's way to his face, remember how his family loved nights like this, sitting around a cooking pot, watching the sky light up with stars as his mom made dinner.

Link was debating in his head whether he should answer with a voice full of raw emotion, or stay silent and most likely deal with Revali's comments. He decided that there was nothing to talk about, and he didn't feel comfortable with him knowing his worries, so he stayed silent, sobbing and smiling at fond memories.

Revali brought him back from his thoughts by clicking his beak then walked closer, talons clack on the stone. He stopped and continued to talk in a mocking tone:

"You know...Princess is looking for you all around the castle when she realized you weren't in the library anymore. Honestly, none of the saw you leave, well besides me, being the best Rito warrior has its benefits, amazing vision being one of them." What happened was when Revali went to make a snide remark at Link he couldn't find him anywhere. The rito wouldn't admit it, but he too felt a bit panicked over this all while hating the feeling.

Link didn't care if Zelda freaked out, she was nothing but mean and rude to him since he was her appointed knight she might just have thought that she could belittle him. Zelda maybe hasn't thought of it, but Link, even though he hid it well, also had feelings, and after 2 months of her attitude, he was fed up. All he wanted was to be alone, to be with the village that raised, with his family. After suppressing his feelings for this long, enough was enough, and now all the stress, anger, sadness and loneliness finally caught up to him, choking him.

Link turned around, jumping onto the stone balcony, keeping his head down he clenched his fist. If anything can stop him from snapping at the Rito, it was not making eye contact and keeping his fists down. The Rito laughed at him, making more snide remarks at poor Hyrulian. This time of the year was especially hard for him and pointless mocking wasn't helping. But a part of him knew what day it was, but didn't want to admit that it was past midnight. 

Revali seemed to sense it, smirked and continued:

"If I were in your place, I am sure I would do a much better job. It's not like your getting drunk in Hateno village or anything, or even wandering off to somewhere unknown every time you get the chance, and don't forget being 'mute', don't even get me started about that, but I suppose that in this day and age they choose people like you out of pity and not by skill as they should be..." he would have continued if Link didn't swing, aiming just in front of his beak.

Revali jumped back, talons scraping the ground, feathers fluffed in agitation and surprise. His eyes opened in surprise when she saw the Hylian, still hunched over, fist clenched, head down. Link pulled his body up, looking him in the eyes, Revali took a step back in shock looking at the sobbing Hylian. Link rubbed his eyes on the back of his hands shaking with sobs. Revali watched as he let his hands fall to his sides then stood tall, faux confidence showing.

Link opened his mouth to say something, but he scoffed and brushed by the Rito. Revali was right, he has been right all along, he wasn't the right one for the job, but he was the one the damned sword had chosen. If he could, he would give the sword and job to anyone else, but he couldn't.

The tension was thick and Link no longer wanting to look at the scenery, nor be around Revali or in the cold, walked past the door frame. He turned, took a breath in and did the last thing Revali thought he would do: Talk.

With a voice full of emotion, crack from not being used, and dry from the sobs only the sky has heard, he said:

"Leave me alone, you know nothing about me. You're the last person, no, _creature_ that I would ever talk to about anything."

**Word count: 1227**

**Welp...I made Link emo now**


	3. Confusion

Revali's POV

Revali smoothed his feathers quickly, trying to process what happened. He stared at the doorframe, whipping around, trying to even make a sound, not even a click was heard from his beak. He went to find the hero, finding him on the balcony was interesting enough, but sitting so close to death on the edge taken Revali back by surprise. Revali mocked him, he tried to punch him.

And.

He.

_Talked._

For the first time in ages, the Rito warrior didn't know what to do. He achieved his goal, he made link talk, but it didn't feel right...He felt guilty. The hero he tormented did the last few things he never thought possible, besides talking he cried. The idea for some reason made the Rito's heart clench, he wanted to chase after him but he ignored the feeling. 

Revali smoothed his feathers for a second time, probably a nervous habit. A voice called out for him, a knock was heard and the door opened, not turning around, responded:

"Hello, who might be here at this time of night?" He turned around to find Zelda behind him, she smiled slightly and walked onto the balcony.

"I could ask you the same thing, but then again, being a Rito it makes sense that you would be out here." She chuckled slightly at her remark, he clicked his beak in agreement, not even trying to keep the conversation like usual, this worried Zelda. "Is something the matter?"

"No, not at all Princess." He said quickly, furthering her questions.

"What happened, did you find Link?" She asked, placing her hand on his wing, he brushed her off and walked towards the edge of the balcony.

"Princess, I did have a question for you, what do you think of Li- Mr. Hero?" He asked, stopping himself from even breathing his name. Zelda walked over to him and looked up at the sky, she smiled then spoke.

"He is one of the quietest people I have ever met if he talks to you in any way verbally, it's a sign that he trusts you with all his heart. I have not yet had this moment, now a few years since Gannon has been seen and the champions alive, I hope to see this soon. Don't take this the wrong way, I will always have eyes for Mipha, but Link will be a friend to me always." She spoke soft, almost too gentle for what Revali can stand before it's condescending. "Why do you ask?"

Revali's feathers fluffed slightly in embarrassment, he recovered quickly then chuckled.

"Well, I was only wondering, he is Hyrule's hero, shouldn't girls be falling at his feet?" He said with a smile, but for some reason, a slight clench was felt in his heart.

"Mipha wanted to propose 100 years ago, she had armor made for him and everything. When he woke up, Mipha had slowly let the feelings go for him, believing he would never return them. Now, I hope to have something more than friends, one day perhaps being a queen of Hyrule with me." Zelda said with a smile, thinking of the quiet Zora princess brought a smile to her face and warmth to her cheeks.

"I wish I had what you feel for her, annoying to always be alone, or surrounded by those in love," Revali muttered to himself, not expecting her to laugh.

"Well if you don't mind me asking, great Rito warrior, don't you have girls "weak at the knees" as well?" She asked, he only scoffed.

"As I trust you so much princess, mind you this should be an honor being trusted by me, but finding a female to roost with never crossed my mind, males, however, are a different story. I have yet to find someone I can call my own for this particular reason, I don't know what's wrong with me." He explained, Zelda wrapped her arms around the rito, well as much as she could, as he was too large to do so.

"Revali, I am truly touched that you would trust me with this, but maybe Hylian knowledge would help you. There are Hylians, a few I know in fact, that do prefer their gender than the opposite. I have asked why I am ashamed to say I was narrow-minded in the past to even consider it, but over time I learned that love is love. No matter who you are, species or gender, its love and it's ok." Zelda spoke, slightly muffled by his chest piece. He smiled and slowly hugged her back, his larger wings engulfing her.

"No one has said that to me before, and I believe that is what I needed to hear. I am sorry you have to see me in such a weakened state princess, I understand if you wanted another champion to fill my role." He muttered, ashamed of how he was right now. Link had rocked his world enough, but now he was so shaken he couldn't tell if it was him or perhaps the foundation they stand on.

"I mean not to offend you, but your ego is big enough, however, if you truly feel that way let me give you a piece of advice: I know that this isn't you, you are a rito of strength and pride, something had happened that you now doubt yourself. Forget whatever happened and let it be the past, as you live in its presence, your letting it be your present. We are all hearing for you, including Link, no matter how much you fight, he cannot truly hate you, it's not in his nature." She said, at some point letting go and studying the rito, never really taking in the armor he wore, nor the true color of his feathers. They have a shine of many colors besides blue, a sight to see.

"Thank you again, princess, I must retire, we have training do we not? You have more studies of your power, you have activated it but there is more to learn I assume." The rito turned around towards the door, he looked back and smiled, a true smile that not many see.

"Thank you, princess, and maybe Link has retired as well. If not, we should look again tomorrow after breakfast." He added, Zelda nodded and smiled.

"Good night Revali," she turned around and continued to stargaze.

"Good night, Zelda." 

_________________________________________________________________________

Links POV

Linked laid on his floor by the fire that he had to lite. Unlike the champions or even guests of the castle, he had a room right above the basement like the servants, but unlike them, he had a room to himself. He stared at the ceiling, thoughts of what had occurred, still playing the events out like a movie.

'Why did I do that?'

'What have I done?'

'Why didn't I walk away without turning around like I always do?' 

The thoughts plagued his mind but the one thought he had that wasn't even a question blared like alarms:

"This was my fault."

Even speaking it doesn't make the power melt away, it strengthens its. He wants to apologize but at the same time, doesn't.

He picked himself up, lugging himself to the bed where he undressed, only sleeping in his underwear. Pulling the master sword out of its sheath (IT NOT A EUPHEMISM I SWEAR), he tucked it under his pillow, handle sticking out on the left side for an easy grab. The blanket was thin but sufficed, he pulled it up to his chest then fell asleep. 

All while, an embarrassed Rito sat perched on the balcony they had added for Link to take off. (Yes he still has his champion gifts)

**Word Count: 1260**

**Sorry, this was kinda long, I wanted to show some of Revali's other sides and I felt that this was a perfect moment for it. Along with with some reveals towards his sexuality and Zelda's relationship with Mipha.**


	4. Still Confused

Link POV

Link woke with a jolt, he had a nightmare but can't remember what the contents were that could cause him this discomfort. He rubbed his eyes, then dressed quickly, it was only 6 am, but the princess had training scheduled early morning for him, as the champions had training at 9 am. He grabbed the sword from under his pillow and slid it in its sheath, he shoved the shield on his back, his hair getting caught on his arm. 

He groaned at the fact that he has to get his hair cut, but as today was _that_ day, he would do it tomorrow. Instead, he walked towards his bed and shoved the pillows to find a piece of string he had tied together to use a ponytail. He pulled his hair up into a ponytail, which is longer then he had originally anticipated.

After walking out of his chambers, he met the eyes of many maids who only blushed when looking at him. Link questioned it but continued his quick pace to the training field, not bothering to eat anything. When he made it to the field, as it was just a smaller, secluded area with a training dummy, he was surprised to find Revali sitting in _his_ apple tree, eating one of _his_ apples. He grew that tree from a seed, with his father 102 years ago, it was one of the last things they did together before he died.

"There you are Mr. Hero, I was wondering when you come out here." He said and glided down from the tree, he looked at the apple before taking another bite and threw the core on the ground in front of the tree. Link glared, proceeded to pick it up and throw it back at Revali. "What was that for, don't you know it will go back to the soil around it? Or are you as stupid as you act?"

Link was taken aback, did he not remember what happened last night? He was prepared for the moment when he saw Revali once again, for many questions. Link sighed, looked around, then glared at Revali.

"I hate speaking to you so I will keep this brief, this is my apple tree, you will never eat an apple, sit on a branch, or dirty it's ground with other seeds that could grow and deteriorate its health. I said this once last night, now I will say this once more: You don't know me Revali, and I had hoped that when you came back you would be nicer, that I could be your friend. But if you only act like this, I can't say that we will ever be more than rivals." Link spoke, as angry as he tried to sound, as his voice cracked in places and in others hoarse from not using it. He turned from the Rito, drew the master sword, and proceeded to attack the dummy.

"Well Mr.Hero, feeling chatty are we? I had only wanted to talk about last night, but you seem more offended by a mere apple tree. May I ask why, but more importantly, why do you talk to me?" Revali mocked, studying the Hylian, he noticed his hair tied back and couldn't help to like how it looked on him.

"Because Revali, you have heard me speak, rather than pretending that last night never happened, I will be civil and talk about it. Zelda must have told you how I only speak to those I trust, well you just worked me up past trust." Link replied quietly, parts broken up by the pants and grunts as he attacked. He stopped and looked at Revali. "You proved your hatred." 

"Should I be honored that you have talked to me?" Revali asked with a slight laugh, Link grew tired and annoyed of Revali's remarks. He stopped attacking the dummy, sheathed it, then sat against the apple tree.

"No you should be proud, you won your game, what now?" With that, Link grabbed an apple off the tree and walked away from the rito. Link walked back into the castle, eating the apple with a frown. Even eating the apple brought back memories of his father, he wasn't ready to let him go, but he was ready to go back for the day.

Revali's POV

The rito felt many things at the current moment: anger, shock, embarrassment, but the strangest one of all: 

_**Arousal**_. 

Out of all the things he could feel, that was one of them, not sure why but the thought of seeing Link with his hair back and _talking_ to him was something he didn't hate but liked. The way his piercing blue eyes stood out even more to him, rocked his world. 

"Revali!" A voice called to him from the castle, he looked up and saw Urbosa standing on the balcony with her signature pose and smirk. She jumped from it, only to land gracefully.

"What did you need Urbosa?" He asked, thinking about what has transpired.

"Link talked to you, now I need to know what you did for that to happen." She spoke, the friendliness gone, now the tone of a strict leader.

"What do you mean, nothing happened w-" Urbosa unsheathed her sword, the Scimitar of the Seven, and placed the tip on Revali's throat.

"Speak, before I have your feathers cut from your body." She growled, Revali nodded and explained what happened last night and now in the training field. She glared at him, the sword never lowered, only got closer to his throat.

"I never had meant the words of ill I spoke to you when you made your snide remarks, but you have let your pride cloud your mind and it has hurt someone close to me." Urbosa lowered the sword but kept it pointed at him.

"How is that _hero_ close to you, you never speak to him." He replied quickly, she sheathed the sword, then sat under the apple tree.

"He has come to me in the night, we speak of many things. From his trials after sleeping for 100 years to saving all of Hyrule. He speaks of many past lives, things he was able to do and still able to, curses he may have had and allies that only Zelda should know of." She started, leaving Revali in a state of shock. What has Linkexperienced?

Urbosa continued: "His fears, his emotion, his secrets, I am a vault of all and he is for me as well. We have a bond that I could call a brother, one that I have never had before." Revali looked away, in both shame and something else he couldn't pinpoint. (You bet Wolf link and Midna are making an appearance)

"So what of it, as if I would care what he says to you. Why do you care why he speaks to me?" Revali snapped at her, clicking his beak in annoyance.

"I care because he is like a brother because you hurt him and are too prideful to admit your mistake." Urbosa stood up and grabbed an apple off the tree, she smiled and walked away.

"He will be mad you took that," Revali mused, she laughed and turned around.

"No, he trusts me to let me do what I want with the tree, he was angry because you have pushed boundaries you shouldn't have." With that Urbosa walked away, eating the apple as she did. Revali glared in her direct then sat under the tree, puzzled as to what he should do with Link, what he should do with this new information. He stood up and walked around the tree, wanting to see what the big deal was until he saw it:

On the bark, there was a deep, yet old carving of 2 names, the first half covered with moss, he was too scared to remove. But the second was "Link", underneath in newer carvings were a list of names.

"Urbosa"

"Mipha"

"Daruk"

The most recent, couldn't be more than a day old:

"Zelda"

Revali thought to himself why the names were listed, and why he wasn't there until it hit him:

In the order they are, these are the people who he has trusted to hear his voice. Urbosa being the most trusted and the first he has let hear his voice, then going down the line. Even though Revali has heard his voice, he doesn't trust him, not even close. in the shade of a large branch to the right he saw a few more names:

"Midna"

"Ruto"

The last also covered by the moss, his feathers traced the champion's names, he sighed and placed his head against the tree. The weight of what he has truly done finally weighing down on him, pushing down on the shoulders as if trying to crush him. He mutters two words, so quietly that the winds couldn't even pick up the words that felt heavier than the world to say:

"I'm sorry..."

**Word Count: 1505**


	5. Link's Day...Off?

Link's Pov

He walked to the stables where Epona had been eating her dinner, grabbing an apple from his pouch, he fed it to her.

"You ready girl?" He whispered, clutching a few nightshade flowers, his father's favorite. Zelda, Urbosa, Mipha, and Daruk were watching from the stairs as he led her out of the stables and sped off into the sunset. None of them expecting him to return until tomorrow, evening at the latest. 

Link felt the cold wind nip his face, unknowingly being followed. He turned left and followed the path, the nightshade glowing in his hand. A smile reached his face as he studied the flower until he could no longer see the flower, but a blurred version of it.

"Pops, why couldn't you listen to mom? If you did, you..you might be a-alive." Link mumbled seemingly to himself, he wiped the tears on the back of his hand. "I think you would have been proud of me, even if you weren't always my pops." 

This was the first time after being resurrected that he had a family, unlike a village of people, or creatures that joined him on his battles, this was his flesh and blood. This was the first time he loved people like this, sure he loved the villages he grew up in, but it was _his_ family. 

But even the fates can make him a fool to believe that he would always have a family.

_____________________________________________________________________

After what seemed like hours of riding, crying and loving the memories he had of his family, he arrived. Link pulled Epona to a cluster of trees, hiding her in case of monster attacks. With the moon high in the sky, he reached his father's grave that was marked by his sword. He sat down in front of it, placing the flowers in front of the sword.

"Hey pops, been a while huh? I had a crazy time here without you. You wouldn't believe what happened to me, I wielded the master sword against Calamity Gannon. But before that I..." Link rambled on to the sword, knowing in his heart that his father was sitting right in front of him with the proudest smile a man could wear. "...and I had something else to talk to you about."

Link stood up and walked away before rushing back and sitting down in front of the sword.

"You had your jokes and suspicions but, you were right so long ago pops. Remember when mom couldn't find me a girlfriend, how you joked that it was because I preferred men? Well, the joke just had to be funny enough to be true." He paused and placed his hand on the hilt of the sword, remembering how his father told him to take the sword when he died in the battle. But that was something he couldn't bring himself to do.

"Someday, you will meet him, the best man in all of Hyrule, the only issue is I haven't found him yet." Link whispered the final words, feeling the tears well up. "I wish you were here to help me, I have been confused about everything. I mean, it's not every day your parents let you take a 100-year nap." He huffed, closing his eyes until a cool breeze hit his back. Lifting his head from the position it was in, he saw the nightshade by the sword get picked up and drifted across the field. 

Panic rose in him, standing up to reach the flowers but something else caught his eye:

Nightshade!

He looked around with a large smile plastered on his face. Around where the sword was, where a field of nightshade, all glowing at different brightness. Some new and had the brightest glow, others dull and about to go out.

"How did this happen?" Link muttered, his attention brought back to the breeze that occurred once more. "Pops did you do this?" Though not expecting a response, the breeze grew stronger, and Link needed nothing more to encourage tears. 

"Pops, I promise you, I will make you proud of me." Link grabbed the sword by the hilt, ready to pull but he stopped, not wanting to remove it. He sat back down in front of it, a purple and blue hue resonating on the sword. "The apple tree continues to live, it's so much larger than you can picture."

He sat there, listening to the sounds of the night, feeling the cool breeze resonate with the sweet smells of the nightshade that now surrounded him. "If I take this sword, would you be proud of me?" In response to that, a breeze curled around his hair, as if motioning to it. "I know, I will cut it soon, but answer my question, will you be proud of it, if I take your sword?" Link huffed out a small laugh, the breeze continued pushing Link towards the sword in away. "I will take it as a yes pops, you won't be disappointed." 

Link stood up, wiped his tears away then placed both hands on the hilt. He took a deep breath in and started to pull, there was no issue pulling it out physically, but mentally he was giving it his all. With the sword now in his hands, he looked at it, _really_ looked at it.

The sword was like a royal broadsword, but it had a golden blade. Everything that was supposed to be gold and silver on the royal broadsword was now silver and gold. The wind had stopped blowing, Link now noticed and looked around him, looking for any signs of his father. But none appeared. Rustling was heard in the trees, his head whipped around and stared before turning his back and looking at the patch of nightshade.

"Pops, before I go back to the castle I wanted to tell you of this rito, really one of the most arrogant creatures you could ever meet. Yet, one of the bravest and at his best moments the kindest. He has this sort of snarky tone with everyone he meets, the other champions ask him to stop tormenting me with this sarcastic comments, but I don't mind it. A world where the dumb cuckoo wasn't snarky is a world where Calamity Gannon still ruled around, it's not a place I want to be."

Link waited for anything to happen, after a few moments, he picks himself up off the ground, walked to Epona then started his ride back to the castle.

__________________________________________________________________________

Revali's Pov

Revali had watched Link ride off on his horse. Curious to where he was going, he picked up his bow and arrows, slung them on his back then waited for the princess and champions to leave. When they all turned to the castle, he flew off, catching the warm gusts of air as he flew so he didn't have to exert himself.

After flying for a few minutes, it finally registered what he was doing.

"Why am I following the stupid Hylian?" He cursed to himself, he finally found where Link was and wondered how he got there so fast, or he was just sleeping and flying again. It was something that happens to all rito who get too comfortable in the warm updrafts. 

He flew down to the small grove of trees where Epona was standing, watching him as he moved. The rito has run into the horse many times, most of which weren't good, but the horse was smart enough to know that he didn't pose a threat.

Once the Hylian started to speak to something he couldn't see, he had stopped moving and sat down, listening. Perhaps it was quite rude to listen, but he couldn't help be curious at his disappearing acts. 

The blonde boy moved and the rito finally saw what had caused the Hylian trouble; a sword. Soon, the boy was reduced into a pile of sobs and words.

"Someday, you will meet him, the best man in all of Hyrule, the only issue is I haven't found him yet." The boy said with confidence and tears, the rito suddenly swelled with happiness for reasons he couldn't describe nor fathom. 

With a small idea in his head, he noticed the patches of unlighted nightshade which was a phenomenon all in its self, but he hoped what happened next would make it worth it. He concentrated his gale, trying to make it as weak as possible but strong enough to move the flowers he placed in front of the sword. But what brought a smile to the rito was the nightshade lighting up as the flower brushed by them, he saw the look of joy on the Hylian's face and it made this worth it.

For the next few hours, every time the boy would ask questions to the sword or around him, he responded with different directions of his gale.

That is until he accidentally let one grow too strong and it rustled the trees, the boy's head whipped around to where the gale hit and the rito froze. When he turned his head around to talk once more, he flew away, his mind plagued with thoughts and images of the smiling Hylian.

But the one thought that he hated more then the many of the boys was a small phrase, one that almost made him fall to the ground. But the phrase was one he didn't hate as long as no one had to hear it...

"My Hylian."

**Word count: 1556**


	6. Sorry...

Revali's Pov

He landed on the extended balcony by his window, stretched, then walked in. After placing his bow and arrow set against the wall, he turned to remove the armor and hang it when he saw Urbosa standing in the doorway.

"Start talking cuckoo." She stated, walking past him and sat on the bed that he had yet to get removed.

"What do you want to know?" He replied, not wanting to talk about what he had done or saw. His mind wandered to what occurred during the few hours he was gone, almost smiling about it but hid it from Urbosa.

"Why did you follow Link?" She asked, snapping him back into reality.

"N-No reason really, I just wanted to fly that course." He stammered, silently cursing himself for thinking of the boy.

"Well we have all night bird, and I'm pretty comfy here." She stated, laying down on the untouched pillows.

"Fine then, you can sleep there, it's not like I use the bed." He grumbled and started to undo the strings that held his chest piece on. When he turned his head to see if Urbosa was there, she just smiled and winked.

"Did you think that because you were undressing, that I would leave? You did something to Link, I want to know, I have the _right_ to know." She demanded, her tone full of amusement. The rito looked at her, then out his window to see Link riding back in.

"Well, he's back already, talk to him." He snapped, clicking his beak in annoyance. She looked at him, then walked to the window to see if he was telling the truth.

"Fine then, I will just ask him everything that happened tonight." She muttered and walked out, leaving the door wide open. He grumbled a few things about manners and how she was so overdramatic, but couldn't help but watch as Link grew excited to see Urbosa.

"Why won't he look at me that way?"

_______________________________________________________________________

Link's Pov

With the castle in sight, he spurred on Epona to go faster, she happily obliged.

"Can you believe my pops talked to me tonight?" He asked the horse, feeling for the sword that was now strapped next to the master sword. With one final spur, they made it to the stables that Zelda had built for the champions to come and go. Link jumped off his horse and let her walk her way into the stables, he put the latch down and watched as she got comfortable to sleep

"Little pup." A voice called, he turned around to see Urbosa standing on top of the stairs. "How was it?"

"Urbosa we need to talk, but in your chambers." He whispered, she looked skeptical but nodded and led him to her room. After she closed the door, he shoved a sword into her arms.

"What is this?" She asked, inspecting the sword. "It looks like a royal guards weapon."

"Well, yea it does. it was my father's." He stated then started to ramble on about the winds and nightshade.

Once he finished, he noticed Urbosa smiling, almost trying to conceal her laughs.

"What's so funny?" He asked she ran her hand through his hair like a mother would do.

"Nothing, I had just remembered an interesting story someone had told me today." She lied, then handed him back the weapon. "How about you leave the sword here so I can treat it, after all, it has been 100 years since it has seen the care of war or even a cloth." She smiled and stood up after Link had ushered her to her bed to talk. "And you can go to bed, you might just be able to talk to him again."

Like an excited child, he nodded and bound for the door, only walking with his straight face after leaving. She picked up a cloth and started to rub the dirt and mud off the blade.

"Oh Revali, what that boy has done to your heart..." Urbosa muttered with a small laugh. "And I'd like to say you did the same to his."

________________________________________________________________________

Revali's pov

Revali woke to see the sun glaring at him through the window, not knowing why the curtain was drawn until he lifted his head. At first, he didn't notice him, he just sat up in the hammock, stretched then stood up. He was searching for where he had placed the chest piece of his armor when he noticed something moving in his unused bed.

Well said _thing_ was now waking up and stretching, he didn't have a shirt on either, but what the rito didn't know is that the boy was only in his underwear.

"Revali?" The blonde whispered, voice hoarse and dry from sleep and not being used that often. "What are you doing in my room?" The rito stood there, forgetting that he only had his pants on as well. Thank Hylia that he forgot to remove them last night. He noticed Link removing the blanket and getting up to stretch. After a few seconds, he yawned and picked up his folded pants that were hanging on the side of the bed.

"Your room, what are you doing in mine?" The rito finally snapped after a few moments of watching the Hylian move. Link threw his head up and looked around, now realizing where he was and what happened.

'I think I walked into the wrong room last night.' Was what he wanted to say, but the feeling of his brain-frying and his body now very warm, prevented him from even saying anything.

"Well, what do you even have to say, or are you going to stand there almost nude in someone else's roost uninvited?" The rito snapped, then he noticed that he wasn't wearing his chest piece and suddenly felt very bare, naked, _exposed._ He threw his wings up to cover himself, the shame almost oozing from him.

"Sorry, but why are you covering yourself, we're both males." Link muttered, pulling his pants up, this made Revali a bit annoyed.

"I would have thought that you would have learned already, or was all the time you spend in the library alone just you staring out into nothing?" The rito said, annoyance clearly behind every word. He threw his head around, trying to find the chest piece.

"Well, I didn't care to read about people when I could learn from them." Link stated, looking for his shirt as well.

"Then let me tell you a story _Hylian_." He stated and turned his back. "Rito is proud creatures, as such, we have more standards with those we roost with. One standard is no one can see you..well.. _naked_ if such happens, without roosting then it ruins our status." Link watched as his voice grew quiet as if the real gravity of his words hit him. Then Link noticed scars, places where his feathers didn't grow. He walked over to him and traced one.

"What are you doing, I told you how severe this is yet you wish to continue this?" He barked, ready to just pick up the boy and throw him out of his window. But he didn't stop running his fingers over what seemed to be countless scars.

"What happened?" Link asked quietly, running his fingers over a seemingly large one. The rito sighed, realizing that as proud as he can be, he showed himself to a man he had no intentions to roost with so he would let it happen.

"That was from when I was still learning how to use my gale." He replied Link kept silent as a way of saying 'continue'. "When I first learned of the possibility of creating my gale, I had set to learning how to do it. I had figured out how to start one, but keeping up with the gale it's self was a harder task. I had gotten twisted up in the gale, feathers ripped out and I was falling. I had lost too many feathers to fly again at the time, so I crashed. I fell into a large rock, the jagged stone cut me where you place your hand. A few smaller scars are from the gale tearing up my feathers."

Link didn't respond to what he had said but instead continued to run his hand over all of the scars. Revali would be lying to himself if he didn't say that he was enjoying the Hylian's touch a bit too much for his liking.

"I'm sorry." Was all Link could say to him, he didn't know how to treat people after they had said something personal. Link moved his hand and walked in front of the now embarrassed rito. Revali noticed this and covered his body with his wing, while the other was spent trying to push the Hylain away.

"You dumb boy, do not..." He was cut off by the sweetest sound he had ever heard: Link was laughing. "Are you that sensitive Hylian?" The rito continued to brush his feathers against the boy's chest, more giggles erupted from him.

"R-Revali...stop..." That small stutter almost made the rito lose his mind but continued to tickle him, forgetting about the chest piece and his bare torso.

"I wonder what it would take for me to stop this Hylian, you almost seem to enjoy this as much as I do." The rito said with a cocky smile, the Hylian backed up and started to run. "Get back here you moron!"

And with that started a war between Hylian and Rito. Pillows were thrown everywhere, blankets were ripped off the bed and were used a shield for a while by Link until he had thrown it at Revali. The rito couldn't lie and say he didn't enjoy their current time together, it was now one of his fondest memories.

He collapsed on his hammock, panting and laughing to himself. The Hylian had thrown himself on the bed and was too panting and laughing.

"Link, how do your people show others what only loved ones should see?" Revali called out, a snort came from the other side of the room.

"We have just always done this, females had to wear something to cover their chest as we didn't have to cover ours." The boy explained, he was panting as he spoke, some words didn't even come out the way they should have.

"Interesting that your people sexualize reproductive organs." The rito called back, earning a laugh from the boy.

"I see you _did_ do your homework." Link shot back, Revali didn't answer, but laid there and closed his eyes.

"I wonder how much trouble we will be in if we didn't show up to practice today." Link asked, the comment made Revali chuckle then he stopped.

"We will be under hell tomorrow as if Gannon was back once more." He stated, Link only hummed before standing up and walked over to the Rito's hammock. Without missing a beat, he stepped in and laid next to the rito.

"Link what are you doing, you are crazier than I thought!" He said, trying to move around, but Link only hummed and hugged him gently.

"Sleeping for 100 years can do that to someone, but I just thought..." His voice trailed, off, the rito had stopped moving once he pulled his wing out from under Link.

"What, what could be crazier than this?" Revali shot back, keeping his wings out of the hammock.

"That we could forget that this ever happened. I figured that with something like this you wouldwant to keep this a secret from everyone." Link explained, the rito looked down at the boy and sighed loudly.

"Well, you are right that I would want no one finding out about this, but I didn't take you to be so...friendly," Revali replied, letting his wings fall back into the hammock. He turned his body so that Link could hold him more, his response was to only burry himself deeper into Revali's feathers. A small chuckle erupted from the rito as he placed his wings on top of the Hylian. and just like that, the 2 fell asleep happy...

______________________________________________________________________

No one's pov

Both males shot up, in their beds. It has only been a few hours since both had fallen asleep, but this was something that neither had any idea why they had a dream about this. Well, Link just thought it could have been another dream he had about the Rito but it seemed almost too real.

Link pushed his blanket off as he searched the room, making sure it was his. He opened the door and peaked his head out; it was the servant's hall alright. After closing the door, he shrugged and fell back asleep with a smile on his face, hoping that he would have a similar dream.

Revali had jumped out of the hammock and started to look around, trying to find the source of his dream. This couldn't be a dream that the Rito's brain came up with, so something or someone had a roll in this. He checked the bed for any signs of movement or even a chance that the dream was only a dream.

After he searched for 5-10 minutes, he gave up and sat back down in his hammock. He ran his wings over his chest, the feeling of Links head buried into his chest was almost too real, it was as if he felt the pressure of his body against his once more.

"Oh Hylia, what has become of me?"

**An extra-long chapter because I wanted to keep this together and also, I had adored writing this chapter.**

**Word count: 2209**


	7. Link's Vacation?

Link's POV

Link sat in Urbosa's chambers, waiting for the Gerudo woman to return from whatever she did in the training field, as he found her to be one of the strongest women he knew. He just _had_ to talk to someone about what happened, about his dream last night. Usually the dream it's self would be no issue, but Revali had started to avoid him, not even making a snide remark at him.

He paced around the room that had been decorated by the guards of Gerudo, weapons in a fairly large chest sat close to the door, a shield on top. The walls were covered in silks and the corner was a waterfall-like they had in the town, Link was still unsure how they got it in here.

"Link what are you doing here?" A voice snapped him back, he looked at who called his name and smiled, Urbosa. She shut the door, throwing the apple core in the garbage can, then sat on the bed.

"I need your advice." He stated, she raised an eyebrow but said nothing then laid back.

"Well, I can't tell if it's something easy or difficult seeing as how you come to me about your worries no matter how small little pup." Link was about to send a sarcastic remake about him talking to her about everything until he heard the nickname Urbosa gave to him. 

After finding out that the 'hero shrouded in twilight' was him, she had asked about what it was like and about his other past lives. He had shown her the other form, which she was amused about. 

He has told her stories of his travels, how at some point all of Hyrule had flooded, or at others, he was transformed into Deku because of skull kid. She loved all of his stories.

"Well you talk to me about everything as well, should I even mention _her_ name?" Link retorted, she shot him a glare but smiled none the less. She stared at the canopy that had covered her bed, he laid down next to her then sighed.

"Fair point, what is it that has you worried?" She asked, Link closed his eyes and spoke, trying to speak with as much courage as he could muster up. 

"Ihadthisdreamwithrevalianditwassupercuteanddomesticandnoweverytimeheseesmehewontlookmeintheeye. (I had this dream with Revali and it was super cute and domestic and now every time he sees me he won't look me in the eye.)" Link rambled quietly, if it weren't for Urbosa who had been used to listening to the quiet boy, she wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"Well it sounds like you two shared a dream, it's common for those who harbor feelings for the other to-"

"What?!?" Link screeched. interrupting the already exhausted Gerudo women.

"Well if you let me continue you would have another possibility. As I was saying it's common for those who harbor feelings for the other to share a dreamscape. But in other cases, the two could share a dream because someone had connected their dreamscape. That method only lasts a night so you wouldn't share a dream with him again." She explained, he let out a sigh then turned his head and looked at her. 

"Well let's say it was the latter and someone connected our dreams for a night, why?" He asked she hummed and smiled.

"If It were to be a bad dream I would have thought they were an enemy force trying to weaken our minds. But as it was a dream of love and harbored feelings, I'd say a friend was doing you a favor." She stated and closed her eyes.

"Well who would do that then, there aren't people among us who can." He said, she opened her eyes and looked at him with a knowing smile.

"I had a few friends in the Lokomo tribe who owed me a favor or 2, as they are people who have the sole ability to protect the people of good, all I had to do was tell them that the hero of Hyrule was overworking himself and need a good dream. After that, I just told them any other details and may have told them your 'undying love' for a certain rito. They were the sly creatures to come up with the idea of sharing a dream with him." She explained, the more she talked, the more embarrassed he got.

" Oh and speaking of the "hero of Hyrule", Link I was thinking, maybe it was time you told the others of your past?" Urbosa asked as Link was drifting off to sleep, that line had snapped him up and caused him to shoot up in the bed. 

"What, why?" He asked quickly, she smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Little pup, you are so much stronger than you let on, you know of allies that could help all of Hyrule and the people such as my own. You know of things that they leave out of history books for reasons unknown to everyone else. Just consider it okay, I do not want to force you into something you dislike." She said with a gentle tone as if calming down a frightening creature. Link looked at her then at his left hand, where the Triforce still laid dormant inside.

"Maybe it's time you guys met another princess?" Link spoke quietly, she smiled and ruffled his hair.

"That's the spirit, if you do small things like this soon you can tell them the bigger picture. It doesn't matter how long it takes but rather, how you feel as you tell them. If you are still scared instead full of pride when speaking, now is not the time." Urbosa hugged Link as she spoke, she got up and placed Link on the floor. 

"Urbosa can you get the princess and the other champions, I will out in a second, I can't go around the castle without protection in my other form." Link spoke softly, scared about what he was going to do. She ruffled his hair once more than left her chambers, Link stretched then felt himself fall to all fours. Doing this was one of the most painful things he has done at first, but over time there was little to no pain. Link barked so Urbosa could open the door when she looked at him, she couldn't help but laugh at Link. Link growled before walking past her, claws rattling on the ground.

"Now wait up little pup, if they see you without me you could very well die here." She spoke, Link nodded and walked beside her, he looked like a small wolf pup beside her.

"URBOSA THERE IS A D-DOG BY YOU!" A voice shouted, Daruk activated his barrier and turned around from the creature. Link felt Urbosa picking him up and walked over to Daruk then put him down.

"Daruk, it's Link, little guy as you may call him," Urbosa whispered, Daruk turned his head to see Link sitting there as a Hylian. He laughed and picked the boy up.

"SO YOU ARE THE HERO OF TWILIGHT, I KNEW IT!" He shouted Link looked at him confused.

"How?" He asked Daruk hugged him tightly.

"THE VILLAGE ELDER, HIS FATHER TOLD HIM STORIES OF A HYLIAN WHO WRESTLED LIKE A GORON. THAT HE WAS A CREATURE OF LIGHT YET STAYS IN TWILIGHT!" He shouted once more, Link laughed slightly then pushed a bit on Daruk to set him down. In the blink of an eye, he was the wolf once more. Daruk jumped slightly then laughed and started to pet him, Link let him do so as this was most likely the only time he would pet a dog or wolf. 

"So what is that foul creature doing in here?" A voice called, Revali glided in from one of the windows.

"If you must know, it's a friend and it has someone he wanted to show us," Urbosa said, she nudges Daruk who nodded.

"THOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHO WE ARE MEETING, THIS DOG LOOKS EXCITED," Daruk said and continued to pet him.

"I don't suppose I can meet this mystery person as well, after all, it is an honor to meet me," Revali spoke, almost causing Link to roll his eyes.

"You can, but you must keep your beak closed until they talk to you understood?" Urbosa snapped, Zelda ran around the corner with Mipha in a hurry.

"I got word there was a wolf in the castle, why is it here?" Zelda asked, slightly panting, Mipha held her gently until she was ok.

"He has someone he wants you to meet apparently," Revali spoke in a mocking tone, Urbosa placed a hand on her sword, he noticed and closed his beak. Zelda squatted down and looked at the wolf.

"If you don't mind, who are you?" She asked, he got up, and started to run, barking down the hall. Link remembered the feeling of Midna sitting on his back as he ran through the twilight clouded land. The memory only making it more worth it to find and see his old friend.

"Well, I guess he wants us to follow," Urbosa said and ran after him, as did the others.

"Why does he know the castle so well?" Mipha asked quietly, causing the others to grow confused as well, well besides Daruk and Urbosa who shared a glance at each other and didn't say anymore.

They stopped in front of a large wall, no door in sight. Revali laughed at this until Link started to bark at it.

"Maybe there is something under it?" Zelda suggested, Urbosa walked to the wall and felt the wallpaper clad stones.

"These are loose, whoever did this was not apart of the construction crew." She said, pushing Link back, she hit the wall with the back of her sword, they crumbled under the pressure. Daruk slammed his fist, breaking all but a few that fell to the floor. An old wooden door was there, Zelda stared at the wolf before opening it

"This just leads to the rooftops." She said quietly, no one replied as the wolf took them up there. A large mirror was sitting there, the sunset hitting it gently, soon it was dark. Link transformed back into his Hylian form and spun the mirror. Runes flashed and a portal opened.

"You must stay here, this is the land of Twilight, you will be reduced to nothing but a floating ball of light." Link spoke quietly. All anyone could do was gawk at him, no one expected Link to be the 'hero shrouded in twilight'. Well besides Urbosa and Daruk of course, Urbosa smiling proudly and Daruk laughing at his friend's reactions. Revali shook his head, burying the proud feeling he had concerning Link and opened his beak.

"Why do you get to enter then? Mr. Wolf." He mocked, Link smirked and held his hand up.

"The Triforce of Courage." He spoke quietly then transformed and jumped into the portal.

"After all this time of worrying about where it could be, it was with Link all along," Zelda spoke quietly, the champions looked at her with a puzzled face.

"What do you mean princess?" Mipha asked, Zelda, smiled at her and took her hand.

"When the 3 springs had the gifts they were; Wisdom, power, and courage. My ancestors had been proven for the gift of wisdom, Ganon proved himself for the gift of power, but the hero of time proved himself to be of courage. This only means that Link was related to the hero, so if the wolf is Link then..." Her voice trailed off until another voice spoke from the portal.

"He is to be the hero of twilight, the hero of my people." A woman stepped out of the portal, Link following behind excitedly. He transformed and hugged her, she returned the hug.

"You pitiful hero Link, I have been waiting for the day you returned, it's awfully boring being a princess in a world of darkness. Your world has so much, light, it just sickens me. But I suppose its rather beautiful at this time of day." Midna spoke, adding a slight laugh behind her tone of anger. He rolled his eyes and hugged her tighter.

"I was asleep for 100 years Midna, even after, during the few years after I defeated Ganon, mind you for what feels like the 100th time _again_ , I had collected the pieces of the mirror. Rather troublesome you destroyed it too." Link snarked back, she laughed and held his face, a cough was heard and he turned to them.

"Champions, princess, this is Midna, the Twili princess. You would have met her perhaps sooner if she didn't break the mirror." Link added quickly, everyone still shocked at what happened, and how he interacted with her.

"It is nice to meet you, Princess Midna, I am-"

"You are Princess Zelda, I have met you before," Midna said quickly until Link shot her a look, and whispered something into her ear. "Never mind, I haven't I met your ancestor."

"How do you know Link, and why do you call him your hero? Shouldn't it be his father or the ones before?" Revali spoke, seemingly calm and not snarky, a weird thing to hear from the rito. Link guessed it had something to do with Urbosa who had a satisfied smile on her face. 

"Well, that is something Link should explain, as I can tell this idiot hasn't done so," Midna spoke and pushed him a bit.

"I..." He looked at Midna who smiled proudly as did Urbosa and Daruk. "I..."

He bit back the tears then turned around to look at Midna.

"I can't do it."

**Word Count: 2356**

**Sorry, this was kinda long, I am going to slowly add in more characters from Link's past, starting with the game that came out before Breath of the Wild, Twilight Princess. Then from now on, you will be hearing the champions reading his story, but for some may be an "okay I know the story" moment, others "really that happened" moment. Enjoy!**

_Another side note from the newer update, I had also added the Lokomo tribe from Spirit Tracks, just thought I could add another part from the past._


End file.
